


Akwarium

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Akwarium

Róża obraca starym modułem baśni na wszystkie strony, próbuje zajrzeć głębiej, więcej dostrzec. Samotna oceaniczna ryba patrzy na nią pustym spojrzeniem ze środka, wielka i potężnie uzębiona – zupełnie jak prawdziwa – a Róża czuje jak tuż pod skórą jej rąk pulsuje magia. Ni to przyjemnie, ni to boleśnie. Czasami dziewczyna myśli o tym procesie jak o migrenie kończyn. Odkłada baśń na bok, nie całkiem ukrywa, ale i nie zostawia jej na wierzchu – mimo że coś ją nadal do tej nibyryby ciągnie. Ale Janka pewnie będzie się śmiać, że wciąż wierzy w ocean, jeśli zobaczy u Róży ten moduł i wtedy Róża nie będzie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Ponieważ, jeśli już powiedzieć prawdę – Janka przechodzi obok i znika w swoim pokoju, a Róża prawie bezwiednie przekłada moduł do szuflady biurka – jeśli powiedzieć prawdę, Róża wierzy.


End file.
